Her Red Light
by Taoiseach MacCraith
Summary: Whatever flimsy business excuses she offers, Lena Luthor essentially bought CatCo for Kara Danvers. When her mother Lillian finds out, she decides it is well past time to out Kara as Supergirl and does so with the aid of Red K. Lena suffers - and enjoys - the consequences. Rating will change. SuperCorp all the way! Just say a big hell no to Lames!
1. Chapter 1

**Bored with this week's non-Lena episode, so here you go!**

Deep inside a covert compound in South America, Lillian Luthor reads an update on her daughter, Lena, and her latest L-Corp business dealings.

"She spent three-quarters of a billion dollars on CatCo… CATCO?"

The evil CADMUS mastermind hurls the report across the room as a mustached minion ducks in the nick of time.

"All because of her irrational crush on that Kryptonian piece of trash. Imbecile!"

Lillian calms herself down with a deep breath and slowly paces around the room in thought. Speaking out loud, she begins to formulate her response.

"If I dare reveal Kara Danvers as Supergirl, my delusional daughter will somehow blame me for her own stupidity. No, I cannot risk that."

A sinister smirk erupts across her face as she heads over to a table full of colorful test tubes and boiling beakers.

"I will have that abominable alien do my dirty work for me, thanks to Max Lord's not-so-secret recipe."

She beckons to her minion and the mustached man races to her side.

"Ma'am?"

"Red K. It turns the Girl of Steel into the Girl of Havoc. Too much of it will cause a repeat of her former transgressions and alert everyone to her altered state."

Lillian plucks up a test tube half filled with a vermillion liquid. She swirls it around a few times and squints at it.

"This, this needs to be more subtle, more diluted. Only a drop or two will do and it will be enough for Kara to reveal her true self to Lena and, heh, my besotted daughter will finally figure out the rest."

Almost dancing with joy over her wicked plan, Lillian pats her minion on the back as she hands him the tube.

"Arrange a direct flight to National City, I have a mission for you to accomplish... right on time for Sunday brunch."

Sitting directly across from each other in a velvet booth overlooking the waterfront, Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers are thoroughly enjoying their time together as they dine inside National City's trendiest brunch establishment.

"And that's how I became a huge fan of Animaniacs!"

Kara giggles uncontrollably as she spears another blueberry ebelskiver with her fork. Lena Luthor laughs and looks at her BFF like she has won the lottery, the Nobel Prize in Physics, and tickets to Hamilton.

"I can totally see that, Kara, but I was more of a 'Gargoyles' girl, myself."

"Ooh, dark and sexy, just like you, boss."

Lena blushes, bites her bottom lip, and shines her eyes at the blonde. Kara counters by blushing herself, nervously playing with her hair, and grinning back. The two gaze at each other for an extra long moment before Kara blocks her mouth with her hand.

"What, do I have something in my teeth?"

"No, why?"

"Then, why are you staring at me like that, Lena?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was."

The two flirt laugh again as Kara adjusts her glasses and Lena sips her mimosa.

"I'm really happy to see you smiling again, Kara, I've missed this."

"Thanks, I have missed this, too."

Kara buries her blue eyes deep into Lena as the brunette returns to cutting her crêpe to keep from swooning. A mustached waiter who isn't their regular server interrupts and places two small cups of a pink custard concoction garnished with a fruit slice in front of them.

"Compliments of the chef."

Before they respond, he hurries away. Kara is already digging in with her spoon.

"Wow, this looks fantastic!"

Lena follows suit with hers.

"We must be special since I don't see anyone else receiving an amuse-gueule."

"Well, you are a Luthor and what the heck is it called again?"

"It's literal French for 'amused mouth' or appetizer and they usually serve it as a way to show off the chef's artistic flair for food."

Already done with hers, the blonde wipes the corner of her mouth with her napkin.

"Then he or she is a freaking Rembrandt because that was tasty."

Lena takes another bite of hers and halfheartedly agrees.

"Do you speak any other languages, Kara?"

"Um, not French..."

Kara hesitates for a second and then checks the alert on her phone.

"But I do speak 'Cat Grant' and she wanted me to tell you that you, direct quote, aren't doing a terrible job with her company."

"Hmm, I suppose that's good?"

"That is high praise from her, trust me."

Lena squeezes Kara's hand and smiles.

"I do trust you, Ms. Danvers."

Kara returns the squeeze and crinkles up her nose playfully. Both of them are reluctant to let go of each other until the blonde begins to cough hard. Lena grows concerned.

"Are you all right?"

Kara grimaces as she grabs and gulps her water.

"Ahem, I'm fine, I think I ate too much."

"You eating too much, that's a first!"

Lena chuckles but Kara does not. She begins to get up from the table.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

"Do you want an antacid?"

"No thanks, I'll be right back."

"Do you need me to come with you?"

The blonde attempts to quell the brunette's worry with a lighthearted hand wave.

"Don't worry, mom, I've got it under control."

But Kara does not have it under control. She hurries over to the other side of the restaurant, stumbles into the bathroom stall, and locks the door. The whole room is spinning as she struggles to catch her breath. She hears the toilet flush next to her and its occupant leave. The sounds of hands washing is followed by a door closing. Kara realizes she is now alone in the bathroom and bolts out of the stall. She turns on the cold water and splashes her face repeatedly. After a minute, she runs her fingers through her hair and studies the cocky reflection in the mirror glaring back at her.

"Mmm, I remember what this feels like and, oh, how I miss it!"

She licks her lips slowly and winks at herself.

"Lena Luthor, you have no idea what you're in for."


	2. Chapter 2

Fidgeting nervously with her napkin, Lena Luthor cranes her neck around to peer at the back of the restaurant. Kara Danvers still hasn't emerged from the ladies' room. It has been twelve minutes so far, the new CatCo CEO has been counting, and worry is beginning to morph into dread.

Kara has abruptly disappeared on Lena before countless times, this was nothing new. The reporter most likely did have an upset stomach or other intestinal issues and needed her privacy. Yet, Lena could not shake the urge to check on her friend. She frets and fusses over Kara like no one else in her entire life. It is inexplicable and drives the Luthor mad but she is helpless to ignore it.

The last four minutes have been a raging internal debate with herself to stay put and wait calmly or rush inside like a needy, clingy, girlfriend. An imaginary image of the blonde passed out and bleeding on the tile floor is enough for the brunette to toss aside her napkin and start to slide out of the booth. Before Lena can stand, she catches a glimpse of Kara heading directly for her.

The gorgeous woman strutting and pouting like a runway model is not the cherubic, cautious Kara that left the booth only moments ago. This Kara is dramatically different and Lena notices it immediately. All confidence and charisma, the blonde sashays past envious onlookers and zeros in on Lena. Instead of returning to her seat, she now stands before the stunned brunette and simpers.

"Scooch in a little."

Before Lena can answer or move, Kara practically sits on top of her and pushes her way inside.

"I like your side of the booth better."

The baffled brunette is smushed between her friend and the wall panel.

"Do you want me to switch seats with you?"

The blonde throws a protective and territorial arm around her.

"Nope, I like your side of the booth better because you're in it."

Lena laughs nervously and Kara picks up on it.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?"

"Quite the opposite, actually."

"Good, because I don't want to behave like a creepy Hollywood slime dude."

"No worries there, Ms. Danvers."

"Do I have your permission to enter your personal space, Lena?"

"I believe that has already been established."

Kara winks at Lena and squeezes her into an affectionate hug. Anyone watching them would assume that they are lovers by their proximity and rapport.

"Kara, are you feeling okay?"

"Never better."

"You rushed off so quickly."

"Nature called and I had to answer."

"You were in there for quite awhile."

"Did you want me to bring you back a specimen?"

Lena is not used to this level of sarcasm from Kara. She studies her for a second and is about to say something when the blonde begins to rub her back in slow, soothing circles.

"I'm fine, Lena, thank you for worrying about me."

"I'll always worry about you, Kara."

"So, I have noticed."

The highly-charged expression from her friend flummoxes the brunette. She sips from her water glass in retreat and attempts to keep her voice steady.

"Good, well, I wanted to ask your opinion on…"

"Something juvenile?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"More boy band trivia, or favorite cartoon character, or eyeshadow gone wrong?"

"I don't…"

"Yeah, we've covered all those topics ad nauseam… emphasis on the nauseous part."

"I didn't realize that, I'm sorry."

The blonde grabs the brunette's mimosa and drains it.

"Stop apologizing, it makes you look weak, you're supposed to be a badass."

"You can be a badass with manners."

"True, and that's part of what makes you so fucking hot, Ms. Luthor."

Lena is alarmed since Kara rarely swears and to use the f-word in such a casual, vulgar way as a compliment is something new. In an attempt to keep her focus, the CEO pivots to a more conventional topic.

"So, I was thinking about your upcoming feature on…"

"Stop!"

"What?"

"No talking about work, either."

"Then, what would you like to talk about, Kara?"

"Oh, I dunno, Lena, we're in yet another romantic restaurant, in the most secluded booth in the building overlooking the harbor, you tell me?"

"I'm not sure what you're implying?"

"Don't play coy, boss, we're both too smart for that."

The brunette exhales and tries to form words but is unable to do so. The blonde rolls her eyes and sighs.

"How many more of these endless dates disguised as friendship outings do we have to go on before we finally get it on?"

"Kara!"

"No more hot and heavy pairings ending in frigid, platonic isolation… I'm tired of you leaving me in a clit snit every time, Lena!"

"Where… where is this coming from?"

"Do you really need me to explain it to you?"

The brunette stiffens up and takes on a stern, professional tone.

"Ms. Danvers, I want you to be honest with me about something…"

"You know that's me, all honesty, all the time."

"Are you using?"

"Using… using what, my knife and fork?"

The reporter takes her spoon, twirls it, and flips it across the room. It lands in the dessert cart with a clang.

"I suppose I will have to use them now."

In no mood for games, an exasperated Lena glowers at Kara.

"Did you go in the bathroom to use drugs and get high?"

The cackle echoing across the restaurant is loud and ironic and it lasts a bit longer than it should have. The blonde finally settles down and wipes the corner of her eye.

"Heh, I don't need drugs to get… high."

Kara uses air quotes with her fingers and snickers. Lena grabs her hand in hers and gently pats it.

"You can tell me the truth, Kara, there is absolutely no judgement here, I've had my own fair share of adventures in school."

"Ooh, adventures, did you stay up past midnight once during a chess tournament?"

Lena is gritting her teeth to keep from snapping. Again, Kara notices and softens. She raises her right hand and places her left hand over Lena's heart.

"I swear on all that is sacred to me that I do not do any kind of drugs, illicit or otherwise, and that is the 100% truth."

The brunette can tell by the blonde's eyes that she is indeed telling the truth. All of the years around her own family members have turned her into a walking polygraph machine. Lena now softens and unwittingly snuggles into Kara's shoulder.

"Thank you."

The reporter pulls the CEO into cuddly hug and whispers in her ear.

"You're welcome… and you're pissed because I called you out on your attraction to me."

The Luthor stiffens up again and nearly knocks over her plate.

"That is not true!"

"Now who is not being honest?"

Lena averts her eyes and clears her throat as Kara casts her an evil smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

"Leeenaaah?"

"We're BFFs forever."

The blonde instantly makes a gagging motion and grimaces.

"Gah, I hate that expression, it's so stupid and inaccurate in our case!"

Lena goes to say something but is shushed by Kara's finger on her lips.

"I had a best friend in high school and for her sixteenth birthday, I bought her a purse on sale at the mall for half off and a stuffed animal keychain I got at the carwash."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at?"

"I don't know any bezzies who fill an office with flowers."

"Friends send each other flowers all the time."

"Um, not rare orchids that cost $200,000 per plant!"

A guilty Lena slumps in her seat as a haughty Kara continues.

"I'm an amazing reporter, I did my research, and there were six of those exotic plants in my office."

"So, I'm a wealthy individual who can afford extravagant gifts."

"You know what I learned working for Cat Grant all that time?"

Lena hesitates to answer as Kara continues.

"I learned that super rich people stay rich by being the cheapest douches in the world, yes, Ms. Grant would give out expensive bottles of scotch but that was because she had a secret endorsement deal with the beverage company and when she wasn't handing out free goodies from the swag bag room, I had to regift presents she received from others and give them to her own family members."

"I know… my mother does the same scam."

"And if Cat absolutely had no choice and ended up buying something with her own money, she would make sure she could write it off… did you write off those orchids, Lena?"

Lena blushes and answers softly.

"No."

The blonde places a gentle kiss on the brunette's neck.

"Do you have a secret endorsement deal with a flower shop?"

"No."

Another kiss on the neck higher up.

"Were they leftover centerpieces from a L-Corp business function?"

"No."

Another kiss by her right ear. Kara now whispers into it.

"You paid for those flowers with your own money, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Kara almost brushes Lena's lips with a kiss but passes by her at the last second and reaches over to snag a strip of bacon from her plate. She crunches it with a cheshire grin.

"Crispy!"

The irked brunette has nothing to say as the blonde casually yawns.

"There are extravagant gifts and then there's 'melt a bar of platinum and shape it into an emoji heart with the letters 'L+K' etched inside of it'… wait, did I just guess my next birthday present?"

Lena continues to give Kara the cold shoulder as the reporter prattles on.

"And orchids, we all know what erotic female body part that represents… symbolism 101."

"You are reading way too much into it, Kara, I was only trying to be nice."

"There's nice and then there is trying-too-hard overboard."

Tired of trying to defend her actions, Lena sighs and surrenders to her crêpe. Kara watches her eat it. The reporter takes the CEO's napkin and stuffs it inside her own shirt.

"I want to try your crêpe."

Before the brunette can protest, the blonde is suggestively shoving her middle finger up inside the thin pastry, angling it around, and carefully fishing out the honey and raspberry jam center. Kara now sucks that covered finger and chuckles.

"Mmm, sweet and sticky… so much better than my dried out pancake ball."

A flustered Lena is unable to look at her. Kara wipes her hand on the napkin and tosses it back in the Luthor's lap.

"Speaking of dried out pancake balls, I remember when Mon-El - and I saw you throw up in your mouth a little just now, everyone has that exact same reaction - gave me a tiny bouquet of sunflowers he either picked himself from someone's yard or bought at the grocery store between the beer and the tortilla chips, that was barely nice… you went light years beyond nice."

"You, despite this little display here, deserve beyond nice."

"I do, and thank you for not smashing me in the mouth with a brick."

"Why would I ever do such a thing?"

"All of my whining about my Daxamite boyfriend must have driven you crazy, my own sister said she wanted to smash me - and him - in the mouth with a brick, so I assumed you felt the same."

"I don't believe in violence like that."

"Remember, Lena, be honest."

"Okay, not a brick… but maybe a small kitchen utensil?"

"There you go… and I adore the fact that you bought CatCo for me, best non-special occasion gift ever!"

"I… I didn't buy CatCo for you, I bought it as a sound business investment and to defeat Morgan Edge."

The CEO's own voice doesn't sound convincing as the blonde unleashes a snorting cackle.

"Right, next thing you'll be telling me is that you bought the company so you could work with James… how lames is that?"

"James Olsen is a decent man."

"He is, I totally agree with you, but do you really want my leftovers?"

"I respect him greatly but I don't think of him in a carnal way."

"Because you don't think of anyone in a carnal way except for the woman sitting next to you, eating your crêpe… a little symbolism 101 for later."

"Kara, I truly do not understand what is happening here but I find it all very disconcerting and…"

"Shut up, Lena."

Before the brunette can say another word, the blonde is kissing her full on the mouth and not stopping. Lena finds herself kissing Kara back and the two of them are now making out in full view. Thankfully, due to the privacy of the table, no one has noticed them yet. It is only a matter of time before someone walks by. The CEO's brain worries about paparazzi but her body is ignoring it. The reporter is the first to break and speak.

"I'll clear this table right now and take you on top of it, just say the word."

The sharp Luthor mind seizes this opportunity to overpower the body. Her icy professional demeanor returns.

"That is enough, Ms. Danvers, please return to your original seat… now!"

"Ooh, there she is, my bitchy boss babe, your wish is my command!"

"Brunch is over."

"I get it, you don't want to put on a show for the patrons, that's cool."

Kara now checks her phone messages and chortles.

"Heh, it's my cousin, he would rupture his aorta if he saw a Luthor licking me like a lollipop."

"You initiated the kiss."

"You took it to the French level."

"This is so unlike you, Kara, I am at a complete loss to explain it."

"Aww, do you miss boring, good little Kara?"

"Good is the key word."

"And I will show you just how good I am as long as you promise to be bad, Lena."

Lena shakes her head and motions to a passing server for the bill. Kara grabs her purse and coat.

"Time to go, this place is overpriced and pretentious, plus I have to help my sister move stuff and some of us have utility bills to pay."

The blonde shrugs her coat on and then walks over to the brunette's side of the table.

"I'll meet you at nine tonight, text me the address of your place, I'm curious to see if you have a real bed or just sleep in your office."

Kara bends down and reaches across for Lena's purse. She rifles through its contents and finds the brunette's red lipstick. She pops the cap and uses it on her own lips.

"Oh, I know you force yourself to dress like a prim, drab potato sack for work because you want the male chauvinist executives to respect you for your intellect and business acumen…"

Kara smashes her lips into Lena's until they are now the same shade of smeared scarlet. She pulls back and writes the number nine on the Luthor's left palm with the lipstick.

"Tonight, I will not be fucking your intellect or business acumen, Lena, so show off your physical attributes and wear something sexy… better yet, don't wear anything at all."

The brash reporter drops the lipstick on the table, sweeps past their waitress, and hurries out the door. The tongue-tied CEO stares at the door and tries to catch her breath. She crosses her legs to keep the wetness seeping between her thighs from spilling. The smiling server is now at her side.

"Shall I clear this for you, Ms. Luthor?"

"Yes… hold up, on second thought, may I have two to-go boxes, please?"

"Of course."

As the server departs, Lena is on her phone and dials her assistant.

"Clear my schedule for the rest of the day… and night."

The brunette replaces the lipstick in her purse and finds a pen.

"Oh, and patch me through to Dr. Singh in the biochemical R&D lab immediately."

The server returns with the cartons and Lena hands her the credit card.

"I can box these up myself, thank you."

As the server walks away, Lena ignores the rest of their food and takes the two cups containing the remnants of the pink custard and places them in their own cartons. She takes the pen and writes 'Sample K' on one and 'Sample L' on the other, along with the date, time, and room temperature. Her phone rings through to the lab.

"Hello, Dr. Singh, I will be personally delivering samples to you very shortly… my dining companion began to behave in a most bizarre manner after ingesting the contents of said sample whereas I have yet to be affected."

The server returns with the credit card and smiles as Lena leaves a large tip and signs her name.

"Please hold on for one moment, doctor… excuse me, miss, the dark-haired mustached man who brought us the custard earlier, where is he now?"

The server looks perplexed.

"Ms. Luthor, the chef did not prepare any custard today and we only have two waiters on the current shift, one is a ginger and the other is an older gentleman with thinning gray hair, and neither one of them has a mustache."

"That will be all, thank you…"

Lena rubs her forehead in anguish and returns to her phone call.

"Dr. Singh, you and your staff will drop everything you are presently working on and focus all of your energies on testing for Molly, Sally, China White, any kind of drug or other anomaly associated with these samples, have I made myself clear?"

Lena turns her left hand over and peers down at the scarlet number nine scrawled on it.

"And I need the results before tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, my fellow Supercorp fans and other readers.

I was going to post a new chapter this weekend, then the Kreisberg shitstorm happened… sigh.

Now, I have a question for all of you:

Because this particular story features sexually-charged interactions between the Lena Luthor character and a highly-inappropriate Kara Danvers/Supergirl character under the influence of Red K, do you think it would be in poor taste to continue this story in light of the current happenings with the actual Supergirl show?

I tried editing the new chapter but it dramatically changed the overall story and tone. I would prefer to keep the original version and postpone uploading it for a more suitable time. It is not my intent to offend anyone and will be changing the rating to M.

If you believe my story is too creepy due to what is happening with the show, please let me know in the comments section, private message me, or Tweet me at KEM4Taoiseach and I will decide if I should continue it or not.

Please remember, it's one thing to share a work of fanfic on an Internet site that provides you with the choice to read it. It's quite the other to continually subject your coworkers and subordinates to harassment and create a toxic environment which is what Mr. Pus Bag allegedly did.

I know, innocent until proven guilty, blah blah, blah, however:

Nineteen… not one, not three, not eleven, fucking nineteen people came forward

HR in ANY industry is there to protect the company's ass, not the employees

Anonymity is necessary because once you are labeled a whistleblower/troublemaker/difficult, you get blackballed and good luck finding another job

Considering how we LGBT & POC viewers have been treated by the network/studio/production company, I am not the least bit surprised - deeply saddened - but not surprised

Supercorp & Sanvers… enough said!

Thanks,

TM


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all so much for your thoughtful comments and encouragement to continue this as is… here we go!_

Inside Lena Luthor's luxurious penthouse apartment, the CEO is soaking in a hot bubble bath and chugging her favorite Malbec straight from the bottle. Staring vacantly at the ceiling, she listens to a mediation track playing over the state-of-the-art sound system. A soothing female voice is heard.

 **You are weightless, floating on a soft, white cloud in the sky…**

Lena closes her eyes and replays her brunch with Kara Danvers on a loop in her mind. After dissecting each second several times over, she is extremely confident that the mysterious mustached man spiked her friend's custard. Instead of concentrating on that knowledge, she can't help but be aroused by the memories of post-custard Kara's sexy, brazen demeanor.

 **You empty all of your worries and fears into this cloud as your thoughts come together in tranquility…**

She licks her lips as she remembers Kara's kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance in the middle of a public place. That kiss was everything and nothing like her dreams.

 **Embrace this tranquility, it is yours to explore, yours to own…**

An imaginary Kara escapes Lena's mind and slithers around her in the tub. They continue their kiss from earlier. Lena bites her lower lip and moans as the blonde works every part of her body with her hands.

 **Open yourself up to receive goodness and warmth…**

Lena's legs spread as imaginary Kara slides down her skin with her tongue and lands dead center between the brunette's hips. The Luthor knows something is not quite right but she is unable to resist. Kara peers up at Lena with a wicked grin, silently asking for permission to proceed.

"Yes, Kara, yes!"

 **Lower your resistance and let it penetrate you thoroughly…**

The CEO's own fingers are a poor substitute for imaginary Kara but it still feels real. Her breathing becomes ragged as this secret, long-time fantasy could very well become reality by tonight.

 **Let it soak every part of your soul…**

Lena lurches as her climax comes quickly. Her shriek is soft but it echoes across the marble walls of the bathroom. She slowly sinks down into the tub and dunks her head underwater.

 **It is now time to regulate your breathing…**

After a few seconds, she blows out a breath in a blast of air bubbles that launches the smaller soap bubbles onto the floor. She reemerges and reaches over to a pack of cigarettes on the side of the tub. With teeth chattering and hands shaking, she pulls one out and lights it.

 **Inhale a deep, cleansing breath, hold it for a measured count, and then release it in a steady stream between your lips…**

Lena takes a long drag off of a Djarum Black she hasn't touched in years and blows the smoke in the air. All the healthy kale and kombucha has gone down the drain as she erupts into a coughing fit and stamps out the butt in a crystal ashtray.

"Well, this was far from relaxing!"

The sound system is interrupted by a loud double chime, followed by a robotic male voice making an announcement.

 **Call from Chief Investigator Engeström…**

"Accept call."

"Hello, Ms. Luthor."

"Good afternoon, chief, did you have any difficulties obtaining the security footage from the restaurant?"

"Your very generous contribution to the owner's new catering truck, along with the offer of a favorable review in CatCo's next publication was more than enough to seal the deal."

"Did you find the mustached man I described?"

"I believe so, but he was very adept at dodging all of the surveillance cameras, he knew exactly what he was doing."

"A professional?"

"It appears that way."

"Dammit."

"However, he forgot about the bank cameras across the street and how fortunate for you that L-Corp has several large business accounts there."

"You have his face?"

"Sending it to you now."

Lena grabs a remote by the tub and flips on a wall monitor. A very clear image of the mustached man running down an alley is displayed. She zooms in on the face and it is indeed the same man who brought over the custard.

"Excellent work, chief, do we know who he is?"

"I ran him through several databases and he is a Luthor employee."

"Which department?"

"Here's the thing, he doesn't work at L-Corp."

"But, you said…"

"He works for Lillian Luthor."

Lena screams silently to herself as she slaps the bathwater with her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Engeström, please email me all of the details… end call!"

The brunette now grabs the wine bottle and hurls it against the wall. It shatters all over the floor.

"Of course this has my mother's stench on it, how could I be so naive?"

She scrambles out of the tub and pulls on her gray, silk robe.

"I need to warn Kara that she's in danger… OWWWW, CHRIST."

Lena accidentally slips on the red wine, steps on several small shards, and hops around on one foot.

"Why, why, why must my mother ruin everything good in my life, WHY?"

With a tiny trail of blood following her with each footstep to her bedroom, she finds her phone and calls Kara. It goes straight to voicemail.

"Kara, when you get this message, please come over right away, I'm texting you my address!"

Lena now delicately cleans her foot and bandages it up in a haphazard manner. She decides to call Dr. Singh in the lab.

"Any results for me yet, doctor?"

"Ms. Luthor, you do realize that the toxicology results could take weeks and all the money and manpower in the world will not change that."

"I only need your preliminary findings."

"As of now, I have found no narcotics whatsoever in either sample."

"Wait, that's impossible!"

"I apologize, let me clarify, not human drugs."

"I don't understand?"

"So far, 'Sample L' is clear but you were right to be suspicious about 'Sample K'… and it is ironic that you would use 'K' to mark it."

"Special K… an animal tranquilizer, what the hell was my mother thinking?"

"No, not Ketamine… and I sent my findings over to a trusted colleague at the university to confirm my theory."

"Tell me!"

"The anomaly we discovered is Red Kryptonite, or simply Red K, something that only affects Kryptonians, it was a trace amount, nothing dangerous, but enough for Supergirl or Superman to be impacted."

There is dead silence on the other end of the phone.

"Ms. Luthor… hello, Ms. Luthor, are you still there… Ms. Luthor?"

Down in the basement of the DEO, Supergirl locks a Level 5 security door behind her and wipes her hands together with a flourish. She begins to whistle a happy tune as she jogs up the stairs. Waiting for her at the top is Agent Alex Danvers who observes her with a curious expression.

"Kara?"

"Hey, Sis, I finished moving the Orbitrons and cleaned out all of the Yazz cages."

"I know… you hate cleaning out the Yazz cages, what's up?"

"Um, I was only trying to be helpful, I have a few hours to kill and I thought I could put them to good use here, obviously, that was a mistake."

"Whoa, hey, slow down, I appreciate your help, really, don't be so defensive!"

"It's my job to be defensive."

"Not with your sister."

"Adopted sister."

"Okay, now I know something is up with you… what's going on?"

"Why does anything have to be going on, can't I whistle a show tune or two without putting the DEO on high alert?"

"We're not on high alert."

"Good, because I might break out into a tap-dance number."

"Do that and I will break out my Uzi."

"Oh, Alex, you and your big guns… live the stereotype, Sis!"

"What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, yet, but ask me again after 9:00 tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

"I've got a hot date!"

"Wow, that's fantastic, I didn't even know you were seeing anyone, who is he?"

"She… is my lady boss and I can't wait to bend her over her desk."

"Lena Luthor, you're seriously going out tonight with Lena Luthor?"

"Yep, totally, seriously, honestly, affirmative."

"Didn't you just have brunch with her this morning?"

"Number 57."

"What?"

"That's how many times I have gone out on a non-date date with her only to be left high and dry… but tonight, I'm getting low and wet."

"I… I had no idea you two felt this way about each other."

"Don't lie, everyone sees it."

"Okay, maybe I do see it but I think everything is gay now because of my rainbow-colored glasses."

"Wear some suspenders and hiking boots to complete the look."

"Isn't this going to change your BFF status with Lena?"

"No, we will finally be fulfilling it… Bed Fucking Fiends!"

Alex clears her throat and rolls her neck to stretch it. Kara continues.

"And, hopefully, we'll be FFFs, TFFs, and WFFs as well."

"I'm afraid to ask…"

"Floor Fucking Fiends, Table Fucking Fiends, and Wall Fucking Fiends."

"Got it, don't need anymore examples."

Kara checks her phone and listens to the message from Lena.

"Ooh, she wants me to come over right now, she wants it… right now."

Kara straddles the metal railing and performs a raunchy pole-dancing number on it.

"Weeeeee, Lena can't wait to forge my steel!"

An aghast Alex pulls her sister down off of the railing and boxes her ears.

"Gross, Kara, stop doing that!"

"You're right, I need to save my moves for later."

"No… no moves like that, ever."

"Ah, that's the real reason Maggie left you, and you were trying to kid us all with this whole 'I wanna kid' bit."

Alex is now seething.

"This has nothing to do with Maggie and everything to do with you humping a railing in the DEO, now, knock it the hell off!"

"I get it, I get it, everyone is still on edge with the whole workplace harassment thing."

"Those moves would even disgust a Daxamite."

"I know, where do you think I learned them from?"

Kara's nose is running. She sniffs, and then blows her nose into her cape. Alex gasps and throws her hands up.

"Did… did my eyes just see what they saw?"

"That's what the cape is for."

"Use a tissue!"

"Look around you, there's nothing here but metal walls, people with guns, computers, and containment tanks… do you ever see any office supplies?"

Alex thinks for a moment as Kara snaps off her cape, balls it up, and throws it at her sister.

"The best thing about having you here is that you always clean up my messes."

The agent throws it back at Kara.

"Not this time."

Supergirl flings it back at full strength and knocks Alex across the floor with it.

"Yes, this time and every time, Sis!"

Alex gets up and yells. Both of them run at each other and start tussling on the floor. With arms folded and an exasperated look on his face, J'onn J'onzz steps over to them.

"HEY."

Both women immediately stop what they're doing and stand up.

"She started it!"

"It's her fault!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"That's enough, both of you, stop acting like children!"

Kara sticks her tongue out at Alex. Alex promptly steps on Kara's foot.

"You should know by now that doesn't hurt."

J'onn huffs and lowers his voice into a growl.

"Do I have to put you both in the Yazz cages?"

"I already cleaned them out, so… not really a threat."

"J'onn, Kara is acting weird."

"We're aliens, Alex, we do that from time to time."

"She wants to sleep with Lena Luthor."

Kara in an aside to Alex.

"Oh, please, you know you would hit that in a heartbeat… a slow, weak, human heartbeat."

Alex gets right in Kara's face.

"At least I'm not Taylor Swift wearing a burgundy beach towel around my neck."

Kara picks up Alex by the ankle and swings her above her head like a lasso.

"Look what you made me do!"

"J'onn, help!"

The Martian Manhunter sighs and uses his psychic powers to disable both women. Kara and Alex both crash to the floor and grab their heads.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW."

"Okay, we're done, please stop!"

J'onn helps them to their feet and glowers.

"This is a place of business, we act like professionals around here."

Kara chuckles.

"Um, about that…"

J'onn holds his hand up to the blonde to keep her from talking.

"Enough, Kara, now there's a yacht full of entertainment executives sinking in the harbor, the Coast Guard has been called but I would prefer for Supergirl to save them, we need the positive publicity."

"Well, you better hope that Diet Navy gets there in time because it's a hard no from me."

"Kara!"

"Look, I have other things to do today…"

Kara glances playfully at Alex and then mounts the railing again.

"And I have prettier things to do tonight…"

Spittle is flying out of Alex's mouth as she charges her sister.

"So help me, Kara, if you do another pole dance, I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna do what… Alexandra… how do you think you can stop me, drown me in Tegan & Sara songs?"

J'onn holds Alex back as Kara quirks an eyebrow in thought.

"Oh, wait, sorry, that reference might be a little too young for you, Sis… drown me in Indigo Girls songs?"

"You, cocksucker!"

"Not after tonight."

"Stand down, Agent Danvers, and, Supergirl, get a hold of yourself, that's an order!"

Kara spins around and grabs her crotch ala Michael Jackson. J'onn covers her mouth before she can whoop. He scolds both of them at the top of his lungs.

"There are people in grave danger, don't either one of you care?"

Alex shrugs her shoulders as Kara scoffs.

"A bunch of Hollywood sleaze, nah, I don't give a flying fuck and not many others will, either…"

Kara breaks out into song and dance.

 _Guess those losers are out of luck_

 _Cuz I don't give a flying fuck_

 _Even if you say, 'You suck!'_

 _I don't give a flying fuck_

 _Go ask Winn or go ask Chuck_

 _Cuz I don't give a flying fuck…_

An unamused J'onn storms off while Alex stares at her sister in baffled silence. Kara checks her text message from Lena.

"Heh, she finally sent me her home address, Rao, woman, rest up for tonight… I told her nine and she is going to have to wait for nine, not now, not six, not 8:59, nine!"

"I still can't believe this is even happening but please be careful and protect yourself… God only knows where a Luthor has been."

"Uh, she is going to have to protect herself from all of this savory alien goodness."

Alex cringes and then a light bulb goes off in her head. She grabs Kara's hand and licks it. The blonde recoils.

"WHOA, SIS, I know we're not blood and all but I'm not into you like that… however, we could ask Lena if she wants a Danvers sandwich, I've got first dibs, you get sloppy seconds."

"Pumpernickel!"

"That sounds like a dirty 5th dimensional imp."

"Did you eat any pumpernickel today at all?"

"No, I got some dried-up blueberry pancake ball where they slapped a Danish name on it and charged an extra ten bucks."

"Last time when you were on Red K, you emitted a pumpernickel scent and taste."

"Okay, I can understand the scent part but do I really want to know how you found out about the taste?"

"It was in the name of science."

"Sure, Sis."

"The bigger thing here is that you're on Red K again."

"It doesn't feel as strong as it did the last time."

"It would explain your bad behavior and your peculiar need to sleep with Lena."

"First of all, there will absolutely be no sleeping when we get together later, and, more importantly, the desire to be with her is all mine, the Red K only provided the guts to ask for what I wanted… otherwise, poor boring Kara would be going on brunch number 58 next week."

"Where did the Red K come from?"

"Not a clue, but I felt it happen halfway through our meal."

"Do you think Lena is behind this?"

"I sure hope so, Supergirl's greatest strength is punishing villains."

Kara winks and makes a mock spanking motion. Alex rubs her forehead and sighs.

"I have to say… it's been a while since I've seen you this lighthearted, I'm happy for you."

"I know, all my downer shit over Mon-El, sorry about that… but, now you are paying me back in spades with the self-inflicted Maggie waterworks."

"I am warning you, do not go there."

"Oh, I am going there, I just put on my turn signal and I am speeding up."

"Kara…"

"I can't believe you muffed up your muff muffin because of the whole trope-tastic 'I want a baby' deal breaker, it's what some awful, heteronormative TV show would do when it lacks creativity."

"Kara…"

"Speaking of a lack of creativity, I think the reason I was hesitant about your relationship with Maggie at first was because it was such an utter cliché, I mean, my Rao, the hard-drinking, pool-playing, dive-bar loving, weaponry worshiping, motorcycle-riding, dull clothes wearing bit, it's like some stupid dude gave you a script with an embedded lesbian drinking game."

"Or, maybe it's my style?"

Kara pretends her phone is ringing and answers it.

"Hello, hey, yeah, I'll tell her, thanks, 'bye - Kristen Stewart called, she wants you to dial it back a notch."

"If this is more than some deluded, hormonal fling with Lena, we'll see what you two look like in a year's time."

"I'm guessing bald… from yanking each other's hair out during rough sex."

Alex covers her face and sighs. Kara hoists up her leg and points to her groin.

"My lovely Luthor lady is practically tripping over herself to get way up inside of this and I can guarantee you she won't be wearing plaid flannel tonight."

"And, that's her style."

Kara squints and uses her x-ray vision to search Alex's bosom.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have rainbow flags suction-cupped to your tits."

"Fine, you want to talk about terrible tropes, let's talk about Mon-El."

"Let's not, I'm already sick to my stomach from earlier."

"Then, understand that not having a child is a deal breaker for me."

"Just do what straight women do, get knocked up, lie about it, and hope your boyfriend comes around."

Alex grits her teeth and scowls. It's Kara's turn for a light bulb to go off in her head.

"Oh, I see what you're missing, use Eliza's turkey baster… ooh, better yet, I think I finally found a purpose for James!"

"Please, don't drag him into this."

"Too late, the way I see it, James is like Aunt Julie's vase."

"The one she made dad for his birthday?"

"Yep, and it's still sitting on the living room shelf."

"I don't get the connection?"

"Every time you pass by it, you're like, 'oh, that's pretty,' and then never think of it again… that's James."

Alex goes to say something but stops because her sister is actually dead on about him. Kara continues.

"Remember our first Spice Girls concert and you came home all horny and got hammered on Jeremiah's not-so-hidden stash of hooch?"

Alex blanches as her face falls to the floor.

"What… what about it?"

"I seem to recall you admiring Aunt Julie's vase for a really long time that night."

"It… it was the perfect shape and I couldn't find my vibrator."

"That's because I hid all of your sex toys."

"Damn you, I thought mom found them and I couldn't look her in the eye for months."

"I have super hearing and we shared a bedroom, there is only so much I could take."

"Be honest, Kara, did you eat the sex toys, because there is nothing you wouldn't put in that yap of yours?"

"And, thanks to my Red K brunch, we can now add a Luthor tongue to that list."

"I forgot how horrible you are when you're like this."

"Yet, I am still the favorite Danvers daughter, no matter what."

"SCREW YOU, KARA."

Alex stomps away and then suddenly halts. Supergirl flips her hair back and mutters to herself.

"Here we go… yourchristmaspresentswerealwaysbetterthanmine."

Alex turns around and stomps back to Kara.

"YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENTS… WERE ALWAYS BETTER… THAN MINE."

"youforeverruineddisneyworldforme."

"AND… AND… YOU FOREVER… RUINED… DISNEYWORLD… FOR ME."

"therewereneveranysnacksinthehouse."

"YOU STOLE MY COLLEGE BOYFRIEND."

"Whoa, that's a new one!"

"He only got close to me because he wanted to date you, Kara."

"Who doesn't… and, besides, he realized you were driving in the other lane long before you did."

"That explains why he kept asking me if I read Willow & Tara fanfic."

"Anyway, back to my point about James."

James Olsen ambles in wearing his gym clothes and smile.

"Did I hear my name?"

"Right on cue, co-creator of my future niece or nephew!"

James looks at Kara and then to Alex.

"Huh?"

Kara in an aside to Alex.

"You will be the one to work on your offspring's vocabulary."

"Ignore her, James, Kara is not herself at the moment."

"Alex is right, I am a much better version of poor, boring Kara… I eat truth and vomit it up in your face, I deliver justice with free shipping and big red and blue bow, and as far as the American way goes, it's actually kind of icky right now, so let's go with the Canadian way."

James shakes his head.

"I don't get what's going on?"

Kara mock frowns and pats James on the shoulder.

"That's nothing new for you, big fella."

Alex chides her sister.

"Kara, stop embarrassing yourself!"

"Have you seen my costume?"

James takes a step back.

"Will someone explain why you two are acting so strange?"

Alex goes to say something but Kara covers her mouth.

"I told Alex that she needs to trick Maggie into coming back and you need to be the surprise baby daddy because you remind us of Aunt Julie's vase."

James questions Alex.

"She must be speaking Kryptonian, because none of that made any sense."

"If you think that doesn't make sense, wait until you hear her future plans with Lena."

Already disinterested in the exchange between Alex and James, Kara turns her attention to her itchy ear. She scratches it and then becomes highly fascinated with the glob of wax on her index finger. Alex is suddenly wide-eyed.

"Kara… no… don't do it… don't you dare eat that!"

Supergirl glances down at her finger, then to Alex, and then back to her finger. She taunts her sister by pretending to put it in her mouth, however, at the last second, smudges it into a shape on Alex's sleeve.

"It's the Kryptonian symbol for 'A'… it may mean Alex or something else that begins with that letter."

James separates the Danvers sisters.

"Wait, before this gets anymore crazy, I'm glad you brought up Lena because I have been wanting to ask you two something… do you think I should ask her out?"

Kara's eyes begin to glow red as Alex groans.

"Dude, you have the worst timing ever."

Kara's voice is now two octaves lower and slower.

"So, you want to date a woman you never really liked, still deeply distrust, and who is also your employer?"

"That sounds a lot worse than it is."

"You left out the part about being Clark's best friend and Lena being the sister of Clark's arch rival."

"Now, see, you've made it as bad as it could possibly be… but, I have a new appreciation for Lena."

"For her or her boobs?"

"C'mon, Kara."

"Man up and own it!"

"Okay, sure, those don't hurt, but some say our chemistry is like Hepburn and Tracy…"

The sound of crickets is heard as Kara quizzically looks to Alex and then back at James.

"Someone must have been langered on Bushmills when that gem shat out of their hole and no one here is old enough to get that reference, grandpa, you might as well have said Berthold IV and Agnes of Rochlitz."

"You know who they are because you love old movies, Kara."

"Poor, boring Kara does but what she failed to admit to you all is that Kryptonian vision goes bonkers with black and white films, so it's basically one big acid trip but with less colors and more distortion."

James turns to Alex.

"Is that's what's going on here, is Kara loaded?"

Alex turns to Kara.

"See, he's not so dumb."

Kara turns to James.

"You are five cans short of a six-pack if you think I'm going to let you anywhere near Lena!"

James proudly holds up his shirt and displays his abdomen.

"Actually, Kara, I have an eight-pack."

Both Danvers sisters are impressed and applaud. Kara now sidles up to James and snarls in his ear.

"Let me put it to you another way, if you touch Lena Luthor, so help me Rao, I will shove your camera so far up your finely toned ass that you will be taking pictures of your stomach lining every time you sneeze… hands off, she's mine!"

"What the hell?"

"Before you pull out that well-worn race card, it has nothing to do if you're black, brown, white, green, or sky-blue pink, you're just motherfucking boring, even more than Alex, if that's possible."

James is now livid and looking to Alex for help. She hangs her head in defeat as her sister adds insult to injury by doing cheerleading moves.

 _You're motherfucking boring_

 _And all the girls be snoring_

 _It doesn't matter what you do_

 _Your lion won't be roaring!_

Before Kara can whoop, Alex covers her mouth with her hand. Kara wriggles away and finishes her thought.

"Seriously, Jimmy James, even if you added a ten-foot flame-throwing phallus to your Guardian gear, you're still boring!"

"Alex, you better do something with her before I do."

"Okay, that is enough, Kara, before you lose the two people who care for you the most."

"Hmm, which one of you bought me a $750,000,000 company again?"

They both say nothing as Kara continues.

"Look, it's nothing personal, James, go back to what you are good at, taking beautiful pictures and shacking up with Lucy Lane… I'll write her an apology letter for breaking you two up and you can give her one of my $200,000 orchids, I have five more back at the house."

"That's it, Kara, you're too obnoxious for anyone to handle, I am locking you down here in the DEO until the Red K wears off."

"Let me go, Alex, or I will whine and whine and whine about Mon-El for another six months, is that what you want, is that what anyone truly wants?"

Alex thinks for a second.

"Fine, go… whatever happens to Lena will be all on you!"

"Oh, yeah, she will!"

Kara emphatically sucks her middle finger, flips off her sister with it, and then waves goodbye to James. Alex watches her walk out of the DEO and then calls after her.

"Clark should have left you off in some Hub City foster home, you freaky-eyed bitch!"

James in an aside to Alex.

"You know she still heard that?"

"I know, I simply wanted to give myself a chance to run in the opposite direction."

A capeless Supergirl is seen soaring into the sky. Both Alex and James watch with concern.

"So, I take it Red K Kara is back?"

"Yep."

"Are we going to do anything to help her?"

"Nope, that little Kryptonian cunt can go help herself off a bridge."

"Alex!"

"Don't worry, J'onn is monitoring her every move."

Alex picks up Kara's discarded cape from earlier and holds it up to her eye. She heads down the stairs with James watching from above.

"Do you still need me as a baby daddy?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, I already have one infant to deal with and she's more than enough."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to take some target practice… and then go to a Tegan & Sara concert."


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting behind Lena Luthor's desk at L-Corp, CFO Samantha Arias is on a phone call to her young daughter as she tries to sort through a minor business complication on her computer.

"Listen, Ruby, I don't know how many more times I have to tell you… we're not playing with knives!"

Several alerts are popping up on her screen. She types away and realizes she is going to need a legal document signed by her boss to continue.

"Honey, hold on a sec…"

Sam calls Lena on her phone but it goes directly to voicemail. She talks out loud.

"That's odd, Lena always answers because she knows I only call when it's important."

Still on the other line, Ruby overhears Sam and sighs.

"You know it's Sunday, mom, maybe she's sleeping?"

"Lena never sleeps."

"Just like you?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe she's out on a date having fun?"

Sam scoffs as she texts Lena with an urgent request to contact her immediately. No reply.

"Lena doesn't date, sweetie, she's too busy."

"Just like you?"

"Okay, you now have my permission to play with knives… kidding… sort of."

Sam summons her assistant to her office.

"Do you know where Ms. Luthor is?"

"One moment, Ms. Arias, let me check…"

The assistant scrolls through her tablet. Sam stands up and begins to pace.

"I need her legal signature before I can continue and this needs to happen before the Hang Seng opens."

"Of course, Ms. Arias… hmm, the last thing on Ms. Luthor's calendar was a brunch appointment with Ms. Danvers but that was earlier today."

"Heh, I should have known."

"Would you like me to call the restaurant and find out more information?"

"That's okay, thanks, I'll figure out where she is."

The assistant leaves and Sam flops back down in her chair.

"Brunch with Kara again, Lena, how many times is it now?"

Sam continues to forget that Ruby is on the other line.

"See, mom, she is on a fun date!"

"Oh, honey, no, she's just… she's, you know, having a cool aunts club meeting."

"With only one other aunt?"

Sam smirks at how perceptive her daughter is and fails to answer. At the same time, she hacks into the GPS in Lena's phone to find her location.

"Gotcha!"

"Mom…"

"Sorry, Ruby, I've go to go."

"When are you coming home?"

"Soon, I need Lena's approval on something and then I'll be on my way, promise."

"Tell her 'hi' for me… and Kara, too, she's super!"

Sam clicks off her phone and ponders for a moment.

"Yes, everyone seems to love Kara Danvers, except for me, there's something about her I… hate."

Inside Lena's penthouse apartment, her phone is dropped on the floor. Dr. Singh's concerned voice can be heard.

"Ms. Luthor… hello, Ms. Luthor, are you still there… Ms. Luthor?"

A drawer is opened and closed, followed by the sound of a single gunshot hitting its target. The phone is blown to bits. The drawer is opened and closed again. U2's _Red Light_ begins to blare on the sound system.

 _I talk to you_

 _You walk away_

 _You're still on the down beat_

 _You say you don't want my help_

 _But you can't escape_

 _If your running from yourself_

 _I give you my love_

 _I give you my love_

 _Give you my love_

 _Still you walk away_

In her gray silk robe, a distraught Lena plods around her apartment until she reaches the countertop bar. She grabs the premium bottle of scotch that Cat Grant gave her for her birthday and sneers as she remembers her conversation from earlier.

"At least you were truthful about this, Kara!"

 _It's your own late show_

 _As you jump to the street below_

 _But where can you go_

 _To leave yourself behind_

 _Alone in the spotlight_

 _Of this, your own tragedy_

 _I give you my love, love, love_

 _Love, love, love, love, love, love_

Lena gulps from the bottle as she heads over to her walk-in closet. Inside, she finds a bag of golf clubs shoved way in a corner behind old coats and scarves.

"Well, mother, you thought you won today, but, after all of these years trying to get me to play golf because, 'that is what successful executives do,' no matter how much I hated it, I have finally found a use for these, and, I swear, I will ultimately get the last laugh on you!"

Lena pulls out a wedge and goes to town on anything and everything breakable in her apartment. Lamps, windows, walls. Plants, furniture, artwork. Nothing is spared.

 _In the heart in the heart_

 _In the heart of the city_

 _Heart in the heart in_

 _The heart of the city_

 _Oh, love_

 _I pour my love out for you_

 _And I'll bring you through_

 _See your not alone_

She spots a framed picture of her and Supergirl, arm in arm, at the National City 4th of July celebration, tees it up on the floor, and smashes into the next room.

 _I give you my love, give you my love_

 _Give you my love, give you my love_

 _Give you my love, give you my love_

 _Give you my love, give you my love_

 _Give you my love, love, love_

 _Love, love, love, love, love_

Sweating and sobbing, Lena tosses aside the club and collapses to the floor.

"LIARS… WHY… AM… I… ALWAYS… BETRAYED… BY…WOMEN… WHO… SUPPOSEDLY… LOVE… ME?"

She hears a knock at the door and panics.

"Oh, no, what if it's Kara?"

The knock is now louder and persistent.

"Lena, it's Sam, open the door!"

Lena breathes a sigh of relief, wipes her face, and heads for the door. Once again, she forgets about the ramifications of her tantrum.

"OW, DAMMIT, I should have learned from earlier not to break things without wearing boots."

She hops over to the door and opens it a crack.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

The concerned CFO checks out her friend and then tries to peek inside.

"I need your legal signature for the property proposal… is everything all right?"

"Um, yes, fine."

Lena shoves her hand out the door to sign the document. Sam is even more worried now.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"I… I know you are probably in a rush to get home to Ruby, so, all signed, anything else?"

Sam glowers at her boss with suspicion.

"Do you have someone inside with you?"

"Oh, please, you know me better than that."

"I do… that's why I'm coming in!"

A determined Sam pushes past Lena and strides into the room. She is frozen by the destruction around her.

"OH… WHAT… THE… LENA?"

"As you can, see, it's a little messy."

Sam now panics and pulls the CEO into a hug.

"Were you attacked, are you hurt, are they still here?"

"I'm fine, Sam, honestly, no one is here… just playing a little golf."

"With your art collection?"

Lena sighs and shrugs.

"I might be a little miffed at my mother at the moment."

Sam shakes her head as she walks around the room and kicks a broken lamp to the side.

"What did Lillian do now?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well, as far as I can tell, there is nothing left for you to smash."

"Except for Kara."

Lena realizes she spoke out loud as Sam whips around and stares at her.

"What did Kara do?"

"She ruined our brunch!"

The CFO is perplexed as the CEO studies her face.

"Sam… why that look when I mentioned Kara's name?"

A guilty Sam averts her eyes.

"Oh, you know, she sure is taking up a lot of your time… and attention."

Lena can't help but smile to herself as she recognizes a tinge of jealously in Sam's eyes.

"She was a good friend."

"Was?"

"Again, I don't want to get into a long conversation about Kara or my mother right now but, I promise, I will tell you everything when the time is right."

"Look, Lena, to be honest, I don't care if you're with a woman, a man, or an alien…"

Lena laughs out loud. She quickly covers her mouth and urges Sam to continue. The CFO takes a step toward the CEO and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I just want you to be happy."

Lena folds Sam into a grateful embrace and tries not to cry.

"I'm not sure if that's even possible."

The dark-eyed woman pulls back and makes sure that green eyes meet hers.

"It is, I know so."

There is an awkward silence as both women tear up but they quickly regain their professional posture and take a step back. Sam looks to the kitchen.

"Where do you keep your broom?"

"Thank you, Sam, but I am entirely capable of cleaning up my own mess."

"I know that you are but it will go a lot quicker if I help."

"Actually, there is a better way you can help and get home to Ruby sooner."

"I'm all ears."

"I need your special expertise when it comes to computers, I only trust you to do this for me."

"Name it."

"There are three vital deliveries on their way to my apartment as we speak, I want them tracked to make sure nothing interferes with their arrival and they need be here ASAP."

"Consider it done, next?"

"I want you to locate my evil witch of a mother and find out exactly where she is hiding."

"Then what?"

"I'll take care of it."

"And, what about Kara?"

"I'll handle her in my own way."

"Anything else?"

"Go home to your daughter… thank you, Ms. Arias."

"Anything you need, Ms. Luthor, anytime."

Sam smiles warmly at Lena and then hurries out of her apartment. Once outside, she dials her daughter.

"Ruby, go over to Zoe's to play for a little bit, I'm bringing home some take-out but I need to make one more stop along the way."

Back inside her place, Lena attempts to clean up but stops when she see the bottle of scotch from Cat. The CEO reflects for a moment and then, with her phone literally shot, she decides to call Ms. Grant on the one electronic device she did not break.

"Hello, Cat, it's Lena…"

"Ms. Luthor, what an unexpected surprise, my company better not be burning down."

"No, everything is fine with CatCo."

"But, apparently not your face."

"I have a personal matter to discuss with you."

"Ooh, my favorite kind, go ahead and dish!"

"It's about Kara…"

"I see, is Ms. Danvers performing up to your expectations?"

"This has nothing to to do with her work."

"Like I said, is she performing up to your expectations?"

"I really do not wish to joke about this, Ms. Grant."

Cat recognizes the look in Lena's eyes and smiles.

"Ahhh… you finally figured out she's the Girl of Steel, congratulations!"

"So, you know about her, as well?"

"Hashtag Who Doesn't?"

"Unbelievable."

"It took you long enough, Lena, I was starting to think you were slow."

"Upon reflection, deep down, I knew all along… but, I must have been in denial."

"More like that person who ignores the rather large leak in the roof because they don't want to deal with it until the whole thing comes crashing down around them."

"Hmm."

"I assume Kara crashed all over you?"

"And, I am thoroughly wet."

"I don't need the details… until I am back from the president's overseas trip and I can curl up with a big bowl of popcorn."

"Kara being Supergirl is only part of the reason I called you."

"Spit it out, chop-chop!"

"She's under the influence of Red K again."

"Oh, dear, I thought Max Lord was still hiding out in his lizard pit."

"Max didn't give it to her… my mother did."

"Well, I'd like to say I am surprised by that, but, knowing Lillian, I am not."

"I shouldn't be, either."

"But, you are."

"I'm wondering if this woman will ever reach rock bottom, yet she somehow finds a new low, especially when it comes to me."

"Mm, yes, powerful women and our awful mothers, we need to start our own club… so, how bad is Kara?"

"It's not like the last time when I saw her on the news, it's almost imperceptible, unless you know her well."

"And, you do."

"Even more so after tonight, if… well, if I give in to her."

"So, I take it you are not being tossed off of a building?"

"No."

"Is she shooting lasers at you with her eyes?"

"No."

"Is she a violent threat to you, herself, others, or National City in any way?"

"No."

"May I ask what happened, exactly?"

"She made brunch highly uncomfortable."

"Did she fill her plate one or fourteen times too many?"

"She always does that."

"The girl can eat."

"She performed lewd acts on my crêpe."

"Excuse me, did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, you did and now she wants to eat me… and almost did so right there in the restaurant."

"And, you are not attracted to her in that way?"

"Oh, no, I am, very much so!"

"Then, I fail to see your dilemma."

"I can't take advantage of her impairment."

"Aww, how very noble of you, Lena… now, let me tell you a little something about Red K and Kara."

"Please do, that's why I reached out."

"My experience is that Kara needs it as a sort of liquid courage to lose her inhibitions, lower her sentimental filters, and deliver the raw truth about you in a way that bashes your face into a mirror until you bleed… without the actual bleeding part."

"O… kay."

"It's ugly but she becomes honesty amplified."

"I picked up on that."

"What horrible fact did you have to deal with besides being desired by her?"

"That's basically it… although, she did make fun of my clothes."

"Ms. Luthor, I made fun of your uninspired attire in an op-ed piece last year, this is nothing new."

"Yes, I recall that."

"So, what you're telling me is that Kara's only infraction, so far, is serving up her oysters on the half shell to you with a side of Red K sauce?"

"That is an apt description."

"Two choices: grab your bib and start gobbling or get on your high horse and ride that instead of her face."

"Heh, I miss you, Cat."

"Everyone does… listen, I applaud your decision not to be a predator and take advantage of Kara in this state."

"Yet, she betrayed me about being Supergirl and there is a part of me that wants to betray her right back."

"I'm guessing that part of you is located in your lower half?"

"Precisely."

"One more thing for you to consider… when you were trapped on that dreary Daxamite vessel with rancid Rhea and her oafish offspring, Supergirl-slash-Kara was wrestling with a very difficult decision and she told me that the two people she loved were on that ship and I know you know how to do the math."

"I love her as much as she loves me."

"Then, act on it, with or without the Red K, life is too short, Ms. Luthor."

"Thank you, Ms. Grant."

"I hope I was of help."

"Always."

"Enjoy yourself."

"I plan on it."

"I'm disconnecting now."

"Goodbye, Cat, oh, one more thing before you go…"

"Yes?"

"Please don't be cheap like my mother, buy your own damn gifts with your own money!"

Lena clicks off the screen. She checks the time and realizes she has a few hours left to finish cleaning and to decide what to do about Kara.

Meanwhile, with her hair down and her glasses gone, Kara struts out of a boutique wearing a strapless red cocktail dress and matching stilettos. She is carrying multiple shopping bags and proudly checks herself out in the store window.

"You're welcome, Earth!"

She hears a buzzing in her ear and sighs.

"What do you want, J'onn?"

"I am making sure you are not a threat to anyone while you're still experiencing the effects of Red K."

"The only victim, so far, is my wallet."

"I thought you were paying bills?"

"Yeah, I thought about that and decided not to."

"That's not very responsible, Kara."

"Pfffttt, we never had bills on Krypton, they're stupid."

"You're not on Krypton anymore."

"Sadly, I am well aware of that, and my sister is the one that is always nagging, 'Kara we need electricity to watch TV and keep the beer cold, Kara we need water to flush the toilet, wah, wah, wah, big baby!'"

"Are you on your way to Ms. Luthor's?"

"Not yet, I need to eat first and load up on calories for tonight."

"You know, I have sensed a bond between you two since the moment you met."

"If we bit our bottom lips any harder, we would have chewed them right off… and you might want to dim your antennae later because it's about to get Adults Only between us."

"Things will definitely change between you afterwards."

"That's fine by me, unlike James, I have always adored Lena and trust her with my life."

"What about her being your employer?"

"Lena is poor boring Kara's boss, not Supergirl's… as Kryptonians, Clark and I are Lord & Master to these feeble humans and the lovely Ms. Luthor will be on her knees worshiping at my temple very soon."

"What about Clark?"

"Just because we're family doesn't make us friends... and I have more than enough of those."

"Sounds like you are determined to move forward with Ms. Luthor."

"Yep, and I am here at the sandwich shop, thanks again for the the talk, Space Dad, but I'm tuning you out now, whatever the Martian word is for byeee."

Kara enters the restaurant and cuts in line at the counter in front of a hefty bearded dude. He reacts accordingly.

"Hey, bitch, what makes you think you can go ahead of me?"

"I am exceptionally beautiful, therefore, I can."

"Fuck you!"

"You wish, besides, why don't you do yourself a huge favor and go for a long jog around the block instead of stuffing your face with another footlong?"

As the man starts to go for her, Kara's eyes glow a menacing red. Scared shitless, he halts and hightails it out of the restaurant.

"Glad to see someone is finally taking my advice."

Kara places her order, pays with Alex's credit card, and stands to the side. She absentmindedly sings along with the song playing over the sound system. It's _Kryptonite_ by 3 Doors Down.

 _I watched the world float to the_

 _Dark side of the moon_

 _After all I knew it had to be something_

 _To do with you_

 _I really don't mind what happens now and then_

 _As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

 _If I go crazy then will you still_

 _Call me Superman_

 _If I'm alive and well, will you be_

 _There holding my hand_

 _I'll keep you by my side with_

 _My superhuman might_

 _Kryptonite_

"Wait a minute, why does my cousin get his own fucking song, so not fair, I need to work on that!"

Kara's order is ready and she goes up to take the bag, still talking to herself.

"I know, after sex tonight, I'll ask Lena… 'honey, instead of buying me a company, could you please commission me a song, or better yet, a Broadway musical?'"

As Kara turns to leave, she notices an elderly woman smiling and waving at her.

"Excuse me, miss, I wanted to tell you what a magnificent voice you have!"

"Did I ask for your opinion, lucky to be above ground?"

As Kara heads for the door, she runs right into Sam.

"So, that's your thing, Ms. Danvers, being mean to an old lady while wearing the latest in hooker chic?"

"Ah, Ms. Arias, stalking the coolest of the cool aunts… can't say I blame you."

"I want to know what you did to Lena?"

"Nothing yet, but ask me again tomorrow and I will give you a play-by-play."

Kara attempts to walk away but Sam stops her.

"Explain to me why she is trashing her apartment with a golf club?"

"Hmm, interesting form of foreplay but I can hang with it."

"There is something off about you, Kara."

"I could say the same thing about you, Sam, as long as I have known Lena, she has complained about not having any real friends and then you show up out of the blue… where did you come from, central casting?"

Not intimidated, Sam steps closer to Kara.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you."

"Oh, please enlighten me because everyone loves everything about me, including Lena."

"You might want to hold off on that opinion for a bit…"

Sam gets right in Kara's face.

"And, what I don't like about you… is you."

Kara smiles a sinister smile and then shrugs.

"Funny, you seem more concerned about Lena… than your own daughter."

Sam snarls and goes nose to nose with Kara.

"Don't you dare breathe my daughter's name!"

Kara takes a deep breath and blows it out in Sam's face.

"I would point to Ruby for dramatic purposes but, surprise, she's not with you."

Before Sam can react, Kara shoves the bag of food into her arms and knocks her down.

"Here, go home and feed your kid, I've suddenly lost my appetite, and it takes a lot for that to happen!"

"I'm not done with you, Danvers!"

"Yet, I'm done with you, Arias, adios!"

As Kara swaggers down the sidewalk, Sam gets up and calls on her phone.

"Yes, please reroute Ms. Luthor's special deliveries directly to me… I'll be giving them to her in person."


	6. Chapter 6

The best thing about being rich and powerful is that you never have to explain yourself to anyone.

Or sweep up your own shit.

Lena Luthor mulls over this revelation as she casually directs a cadre of indifferent housekeepers to tidy up what remains of her once luxurious penthouse. Instead of justifying why her $30,000 Robineau objet d'art is in shards on the rug, she only has to point and nod at the wastebasket. She tried her best to clean it up herself but threw in the towel and the broom after 20 minutes.

The worker bees buzz about the rooms as their queen quiets her nerves with Cat Grant's nearly empty scotch bottle. Already exhausted from the day's events, the brilliant brunette reclines on her sofa and checks her laptop clock. She still has plenty of time to get ready before the arrival of Kara Danvers. Of Supergirl. Of her supposed best friend and potential lover.

"Will that be all, Ms. Luthor?"

"Yes, thank you for coming over on such short notice, your paycheck will reflect my gratitude."

As the housekeepers file out the door, Lena messages Samantha Arias and inquires about the status of her deliveries.

Lena: ETA?

Sam: All will be there within the hour, you have my word.

Lena: Thank you, Sam, for everything.

Sam: No need to thank me, Lena, it's always my pleasure.

A soft smile curls the edges of the CEO's lips as she closes her laptop, closes her eyes, and sighs heavily. After a moment, she opens her green orbs again and focuses on the other item that somehow managed to escape her wedge-wielding wrath: the Luthor heirloom chessboard.

Through a foggy mental lens, Lena now watches two versions of herself playing a game. She observes them in silence with equal parts curiosity and bewilderment. The younger Lena is dressed somewhere on the spectrum between goth and punk with a black leather jacket, kohl eyes, partially shaved head, and piercings galore.

The other Lena, older and wiser, sports a shocking streak of snow interwoven with her raven locks and her body is wrapped in a white linen and lace gown. Ironically, they play the pieces the opposite shade of their looks.

"So, how do you want to work this, LeeLee?"

Younger Lena queries the real Luthor daughter as she shoves her white pawn on the board. After a second of wondering if she should answer herself or not, Lena steeples her fingers together and huffs.

"Well, I wouldn't move there since you'll set her up for en passant."

The younger Lena quickly withdraws her pawn and changes her move as the older Lena laughs and turns to the real one.

"I believe she means what do you want to do when Kara arrives?"

"Oh… I haven't quite figured that out yet."

"Well, you better because time is ticking away."

"I know how to read a clock."

"Yes, and I know you have some formation of a plan with your impending deliveries."

"I do, whether I execute it or not remains to be seen."

Younger Lena leaps up from the game and bounces to the center of the room.

"I wanna know how dramatic you'll get when she gets here?"

Before the real Lena can respond, the younger version of herself acts in an exaggerated manner as she shakes her fist in the air.

"My mother was wrong about everything but she was right about you, liar!"

Both older Lena and the real Lena frown with disapproval. The younger one now hops on top of the couch.

"No?"

They shake their heads in unison.

"Then, how about…"

She tosses off her jacket and rips her shirt over her heart.

"Supergirl may be alive but you are dead to me, Kara Danvers!"

The real Lena turns to the older Lena.

"Ooh, I like that one."

The older Lena's icy stare immediately shuts that down. The younger Lena scratches her chin in thought.

"Still a no, okay, let's go with…"

She jumps off the couch, trudges to the door and flinches.

"Don't touch me you filthy alien, get out!"

A sly smile inches across the real Lena's face.

"But… I want her to touch me and I want her to be filthy and I want her to get in."

The younger Lena laughs and gives her the thumbs up.

"Gotcha, well, you could always spit in her face but that's not exactly how you want to cover her in your DNA."

The real Lena snickers at her younger version while the older Lena moves her black bishop on the chessboard and speaks to the Luthor daughter directly.

"Or you could pretend that you don't know she's Supergirl and let Kara make love to you as Kara… isn't that your true desire?"

A hush falls among the three of them. The real Lena ponders the last question and then finally exhales.

"I am deeply attracted to both Kara Danvers and Supergirl, and now they are two sides of the same coin."

The younger Lena quirks an eyebrow and smirks as she moves her rook.

"A coin you can shove into your favorite slot."

The real Lena feigns offense.

"Don't be crude and you can't castle when you're in check."

"Yeah, right."

The older Lena speaks up.

"Remember when you went to boarding school with Victoria Sinclair and you had a girls' weekend in Monaco?"

The Luthor daughter laughs and blushes.

"Ah, Roulette… those were some interesting times."

The younger Lena makes an obscene gesture with her fingers and tongue while the real Lena rubs her temples.

"I think the Red K is starting to affect me now."

The older Lena continues on.

"You went to a soiree at the casino and she insisted on being called Veronica for some reason and you wanted to be known as Lena Lewis."

"I didn't want my family's legacy following me around."

"And you had a good time, didn't you?"

"For the first day…"

"Until she became jealous of all the attention you earned… as your authentic self."

"Then she outed me to everyone as Lena Luthor, they treated me like a leper after that."

The younger Lena growls in anger.

"Bitch!"

The older Lena shushes her and stares directly at the real Lena.

"Remember how all of that felt?"

"Not good."

"Maybe that's how Kara feels, she enjoys being Kara Danvers with you without adding the burden of her family's legacy."

"She should have told me, I would have accepted her without judgment."

"It was for her to tell you — or not to tell you — in her own time, not because of Lillian's selfish trickery."

The real Lena starts to tear up again as the younger version of herself bangs her fist down on the table.

"I say… after shagging her… you become an arch villain and destroy National City, AHHAHAHAHAA."

The Luthor daughter lunges forward and swipes her arm across the chessboard. All the pieces fly across the room and clack on the floor.

"Shut it, now!"

"Hey, I was about to win…"

"No, you weren't, you lost three moves ago, she was humoring you but I won't."

She is now eye to eye with the younger version of herself.

"Listen to me very carefully… I will not hurt the innocent because my ego was bruised, that is something my family does, not me, I am not that predictable."

The older version of herself stands up and applauds.

"Checkmate, my dear."

"I want you both gone, I will handle this, as always, by myself."

Both versions of herself begin to fade from view. The younger version has the final say.

"Fine, Ms. Go-It-Alone, but you better answer your damn door, first!"

The daydream haze is shattered and the Luthor daughter wakes up from her booze-fueled nap to a loud knock on her front door. She checks the time in a panic and realizes it is not nine and not Kara's knock.

"Who is it?"

"Special delivery for Lena Luthor!"

Even though she is expecting the delivery, Lena can never be too cautious with all the attempts made on her life over the years. She goes back to the locked drawer, retrieves her handgun, and hides it behind her back.

She shuffles to the front door and opens it. Standing before her is an attractive young woman wearing casual clothing except for a brightly colored lapel pin with the name 'JULIA' spelled out in bold neon. She smiles widely.

"Hi there, are you Lena?"

"Yes, I am."

Lena scans around and is surprised by the lack of packages.

"Where are my delivery items?"

Now Julia looks confused and shrugs her shoulders.

"Nothing I can carry physically, but I can carry a tune, and I do have something for you."

"I don't understand, didn't Samantha Arias send you?"

"No, not yet…"

Julia peers down at her instruction sheet.

"A Kara Danvers did, I have a signing telegram in your honor."

Lena is slightly disappointed.

"Oh, how sweet, but I was actually hoping for flowers."

Julia flips over the back of her instruction sheet and reads it.

"Yeah, she thought you would say that and she told me to tell you that, quote, 'I cannot afford those fancy-ass flowers of yours since I already maxed out Alex's credit card on a dress you will be ripping off of me later tonight and'… ooh, sorry, I can't read the rest of that — that's nasty — but you're in for one hell of an evening!"

"I'm sorry, why are you here again?"

Julia stands tall, takes a deep breath, and punches a track selection on her phone. Brandy's _Best Friend_ blares from the speaker and she sings along to it.

 _Whenever I'm down, I call on you my friend_

 _A helping hand you lend_

 _In my time of need_

 _So I, I'm calling you now, just to make it through_

 _What else can I do?_

 _Don't you hear my plea_

 _Friends may come and friends may go_

 _But you should know that_

 _I've got your back, it's automatic_

 _So never hesitate to call_

 _Cause I'm your sista and always for ya_

 _And I_

 _I don't know what I'd ever do without you_

 _From the beginning to the end_

 _You've always been here right beside me_

 _So I'll call you my best friend_

 _Through the good times and the bad ones_

 _Whether I lose or If I win_

 _I know one thing that never changes and_

 _That's you as my best friend_

The sentiment of the song causes Lena to smirk. Julia dances around and cajoles Lena into dancing with her as she sings. Lena is reluctant at first but finally gives in until her foot reminds her of the glass she stepped on earlier.

"Ow… please continue, your voice is stunning!"

 _Whenever I'm down, with all that's going on_

 _It's really going on_

 _Just one of those days to ya_

 _You say the right thing, to keep me moving on_

 _To keep me going strong_

 _What else can I say?_

 _Friends are there through thick and thin_

 _Well I've been told that_

 _And I believe that it's automatic_

 _Call me when you need a friend_

 _Cause I'm your sister and always for ya_

 _And I don't know_

 _I don't know what I'd ever do without you_

 _From the beginning to the end_

 _You've always been here right beside me_

 _So I'll call you my best friend_

 _Through the good times and the bad ones_

 _Whether I lose or If I win_

 _I know one thing that never changes and_

 _That's you as my best friend_

With her eyes closed, Lena is lost in the lyrics as she sways by the door. She forgets that the gun once hidden behind her back is now on full display.

"What the… FAAAAAAHHHHHH."

Julia continues screaming as she runs down the hallway.

"No, no, wait, come back… it's not what you think, please!"

"Crazy lady with a gun is exactly what I think!"

"I need it for protection, I didn't know who was at my door, look, I'm putting it away now, see?"

Julia carefully peeps around the corner. Lena displays her empty hands.

"Please, please come back and finish your beautiful song."

Julia hesitates at first but makes her way forward.

"Sorry, but your gun has literally killed the mood."

"I suppose you're right, as much as I love Brandy, I don't want to be hearing lyrics about 'sister' and 'best friend' if Kara and I are going to be… well, you know, you read it in her instructions."

"And let me repeat… that's nasty."

The two of them laugh. Julia scrolls through her song list.

"Actually, I'm more of a 90s alt-rock chick than pop… I have some PJ Harvey if you'd like?"

"Another time, I need to start getting ready for tonight, let me go get you your tip."

Lena heads back inside.

"Please come back with Jackson & Hamilton instead of Smith & Wesson!"

Lena returns with a hundred dollar bill. Julia is thrilled.

"Thanks, Benny will definitely be buying me some new underwear."

"I will inform Kara of the excellent job you did."

"Do you have a dog?"

"Uh, no."

"Huh, you would be really cute with a dog and they make better protection than a gun."

"Let me guess, you also have a side business as a dog walker."

"Hey, you're smart."

"Well, you kind of have to be when you're a CEO and a chess champion."

"See, now you're just being all full of yourself."

The two laugh again.

"Goodbye, Ms. Luthor."

"Call me Lena."

"Have fun with your girlfriend tonight, Lena."

Lena smiles to herself over the word 'girlfriend' as Julia hands her a business card.

"Please keep me in mind for all your singing and dog walking needs."

"I will."

"Or just call me anytime to hang, I have a feeling we'd be good friends."

"I think so, too."

As Julia leaves, Sam walks by her with the deliveries. Both of them look quizzically for a moment like they recognize each other. Julia turns back to Lena.

"This isn't Kara, is it?"

Lena shakes her head no.

"Damn, girl, you have a boatload of hot chicas after you!"

Lena giggles like a guilty schoolgirl as Julia leaves. Sam brings the large boxes inside the apartment.

"What was all that about?"

"It was a Kara matter."

Sam rolls her eyes and gags.

"Of course it was."

"Not a fan of Ms. Danvers?"

"No, and you weren't earlier judging but what's left of your decor."

"A momentary emotional eruption, it will all be settled tonight."

Sam puts a comforting hand on Lena's shoulder.

"I like Kara's sister better but as far as being a fan, I am Lena Luthor's number one fan."

Lena giggles again as Sam notices the semi-clean apartment.

"Better than before… but not much."

"I thought I told you to go home to Ruby?"

"I will but since you trusted me with these, I wanted to deliver them myself."

"Thank you, Sam."

The two begin to set up the boxes. The CFO has a sheepish expression on her face.

"So, um, sorry, I kind of peeked inside two of them."

Lena raises an eyebrow in fake irritation.

"Did you now?"

"The third one I could not get inside since it's sealed in a hazmat container and it requires your biometrics to unlock it."

"Oh, c'mon, Sam, I know you're smart enough to work around a challenge like that."

"I am but I did not want to violate your trust."

"Yet peeking inside the other two was okay?"

"I made some slight modifications to one that you are going to thank me for later and the second… you're going to need my help, and a large bottle of baby powder, to get into."

"Heh, I knew you were the right woman for the job."

They take the two boxes and head into Lena's bedroom to change. Twenty minutes later, Lena emerges in a plaid flannel hooded robe as Sam adoringly trails behind.

"On the outside, you look nice and comfy, but inside… you are positively lethal, Ms. Luthor."

"Good, that's what I was going for."

Sam pulls a flash drive out of her purse.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I found your mother in South America, here are the coordinates, I've set up an encrypted way for you two to communicate."

"I'll deal with her tomorrow, I'm not going to let her spoil my evening."

Sam hesitates for a moment.

"Lena, I would ask you if you were sure you knew what you were doing but I know you well enough that you do."

"I appreciate your concern, Samantha."

Sam inches closer to Lena.

"You know how much I value our friendship and I would never jeopardize our working relationship since you are my boss but…"

Sam leans in and kisses Lena lightly on the lips.

"I would quit my job in a heartbeat if I knew I stood a chance with you."

With a hitch in her breath, a semi-surprised Lena reluctantly stares at her feet.

"Sam… you know I have feelings for Kara."

"Yeah, I know… just be aware you have other options."

Sam quietly walks out the door and closes it behind her. Lena whispers to herself.

"Goodnight, Ms. Arias."

Lena checks the clock. She has a half hour until Kara's arrival. She starts to unlock the hazmat container when there is another non-Kara knock at the door.

"This better not be a cheesy balloon bouquet."

She opens it to find James Olsen standing there.

"Ugh, even worse!"

"Hi, Lena, I was wondering if you needed my protection?"

"No, thank you."

She slams the door in his face. After a brief second, she opens it again.

"I apologize, that was rude, but I am not some 'giggle and jiggle' girlfriend who needs a man to save her and the only thing I want from you is to be the best employee for CatCo, nothing more."

"But…"

"And it has nothing to do with you being black, I had more attraction to the singing telegram dog walker in five minutes than I'll have for you in five years, now, go put on your empty paint can helmet and help some elderly person cross a street… goodnight, Mr. Olsen!"

The livid Luthor slams the door once more. She returns to the container when the knocking begins again. Lena stomps over to the door and throws it open.

"Honestly, I only have room for one hero in my life and that's Kara Danvers!"

With a hard-shell silver briefcase under her arm, Alex is standing in the doorway with a goofy grin.

"That's good to know."

"Agent Danvers… I wasn't expecting you."

"Wrong sister, I get it."

"I… I have no idea what you mean."

"I know Kara is supposed to be here in precisely 23 minutes and I know you know she's Supergirl."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, I know you are smart enough to see through a pair of glasses, so cut the act."

A defeated Lena huffs and shows Alex in.

"I suppose I knew who your sister was all along but, the very first time we met, all I saw was Kara and she is all I continue to see."

"Aww… even with the creepy glowing eyes?"

"Well…"

The DEO operative scans the damage to the apartment as she sets down the briefcase on the table.

"Interesting interior design choice."

"Your sister's lack of candor and faith in me inspired a passing yet powerful tantrum."

"Heh, no need to explain, you should've seen what I did to our shared bedroom during certain times of the month."

"And where is Kara now, is she safe?"

Alex pulls out her phone and pulls up a video monitor.

"She's fine but my credit cards are all DOA."

She shows Lena the screen. On it is Kara sprawled out on a rooftop in her red dress, downing dozens of boxes of Girl Scout cookies and gallons of milk. She wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and belches loudly.

"Lovely."

"Yep, my sister has a way about her but she is punctual and nine means nine, so let's get a move on."

"Again, I'm not entirely sure why you're here?"

"She's under the influence of Red K, it's not as bad as before but she's not entirely herself."

"You can thank my mother for that."

"Damn, I should've known it was Lillian."

Alex opens up the case and starts explaining things to an attentive Lena. In the middle of a technical sentence, Alex stops herself and gawks at her sister's desire.

"OMG, are you wearing plaid flannel?"

"It makes me feel cozy, okay?"

"Naw, that's great, I can't wait to tease Kara about it because she thought you would be all decked out in…"

Lena opens her robe and gives Alex a quick look inside. The agent's jaw drops to the floor as her eyes pop out of her head. The CEO closes the robe back up.

"Decked out in what, Agent Danvers?"

"Uhhhhh, thaaaaat."

"Kara knows me well… even more so shortly."

"I love my sister but sometimes, I hate, hate, haaaaaaaate her."

"I have a complex relationship with my brother like that… except he's a convicted sociopath."

"Yeah, well, at least he never thawed a turkey with his eyes, I can't stand the holidays."

Lena takes the contents of the briefcase and sets it aside.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Nope, you're good to go and I truly hope it works out for the two of you."

"Thank you, Alex, that means a lot."

"Kara bugs the crap out of me sometimes but if you hurt her, I will kill you with my hands and teeth."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Gotta run, I'm late for a Tegan & Sara concert."

"I love them!"

"Did I also mention how jealous I am of my sister?"

"I'm so sorry about you and Detective Sawyer."

"Me, too."

"I really liked Maggie."

"Me, too… but I want kids and that is a really big deal to me."

"I totally understand, I want them as well, I want to do everything the exact opposite of what my family did with me."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but the Luthors must have done something right because you, Lena, are an amazing woman and my sister is incredibly lucky to have you."

The CEO tries not to tear up but fails. Alex pulls her into a warm hug.

"Now, I'm not worried that Kara will hurt you in her present state but, as a scientist, I like to plan ahead for every possible outcome, so after the concert I will be a block away at the corner bar all night, if you need anything, please give me a call."

"I will… goodnight, Agent Danvers."

Alex goes to leave and then turns around before she closes the door.

"And if Kara decides to go back to slave-owning fake woke frat boys, please, please give me a call!"

A confident Lena grabs both of her breasts and winks at Alex.

"I'm not worried about that… once you go mammalian, you never go alien!"

Alex claps her hands loudly and laughs all the way down the hall. Alone again, Lena chuckles and sighs.

"Wow, nothing for months and suddenly I have three hot women, an intoxicated alien, and a tiresome dude all hitting on me in the course of a day… my pheromones must be out of control."

The Lady Luthor finally unlocks the hazmat container and a fine green powder glimmers inside. She pours some out, cuts it into a thin line with Julia's business card, and snorts it. Lena winces and sucks air through her teeth.

"I'm ready for you, Supergirl."

She checks the laptop clock and it reads 8:59 pm. Lena stands and faces the door.

"Come and get me, Kara!"

**Author's note: Sorry I was away from this for so long. I was hospitalized with severe dehydration due to all the projectile vomiting I did over Lames and ManHell ruining a show I once adored. The CW needs to retitle this pseudo-feminist soap opera to "Superdick." I stopped watching the episodes but I will always support #Supercorp.


End file.
